


Don't leave me. I love you.

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mary Lives, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.<br/>Cas wasn’t supposed to show up drunk at Dean’s house at 2 AM, confessing his love to him, it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff and cheesiness so here is one extra fluffy, extra cheesy Destiel story. Enjoy! :-)

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  
 Cas wasn’t supposed to show up drunk at Dean’s house at 2 AM, confessing his love to him, it just happened.   
                Dean was the only one in his house to hear the rustling outside the front door. He grabbed the bat hidden under his bed and approached the front door, unlocking it and opening it. What he found was unexpected. Castiel, his best friend for well, forever, was standing outside his house, swaying slightly. The blue eyed boy was giggling and hiccupping, but there was a slight sadness in his glossy eyes. It amazed Dean how Cas always looked breath-taking, even when his nearly black hair stuck up in a million different places and his clothes were all mismatched. Dean just wanted to take Cas in his arms and protect him from whatever made him get this wasted, he looked so vulnerable.  
                “Dude, what happened to you?” Dean whisper-yelled at the raven haired boy.  
                “I found Gabriel’s liquor stash,” hiccupped Cas, “and I drank it.”  
                “Now, what the hell would make you do that?” the lighter haired teenager asked his best friend. He knew Castiel, he wouldn’t just show up drunk in the middle of the night for no reason.  
                “Because the person I love doesn’t love me back!” Cas collapsed in Dean’s arms, sniffling slightly. Dean sighed; he should’ve known that Cas wouldn’t feel the same way. I mean, why would he? Castiel was completely straight (as far as Dean knew), and could have anyone he wanted. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, closing the door behind the shorter boy with his foot.  
                “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Dean comforted his friend, even if tore him apart.  
                “No, it’s not alright!” Cas slurred, his voice getting louder. Dean shushed him and brought Castiel into his room. He helped the drunken teenager change into some of Dean’s sweatpants and one of his old band shirts and then tucked him into bed.  
                “We can talk about this in the morning, okay, man? Just go to sleep, you need it.” Dean whispered to Cas, pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
                “Dean?” the blue eyed boy murmured, “I love you.”  
 Dean’s heart skipped a beat, his breath getting caught in his throat, “yeah, you too” he choked out. The Winchester was about to walk out when he felt someone grab his hand.  
                “Please, don’t leave me. I love you.” Castiel spoke softly, his speech not as slurred but still slightly tipsy. Dean didn’t have any words; he just nodded, sitting on the bed next to where his best friend lay. Cas stared at Dean and Dean tried to look anywhere but Cas.  
                “I love your freckles,” Cas’s arm extended and touched Dean’s nose, making a little ‘boop’ noise as he did so, “and your eyes. Pretty, pretty, green eyes.”  
Dean fought off a blush and just listened as Cas went on and on about what he loved about the Winchester boy.  
                Suddenly, Cas stopped going on and on about how fluffy and soft Dean’s hair was and looked right into Dean’s emerald eyes. Blue met green and Castiel whispered, “Why don’t you love me?”  
                _I DO!_ Dean wanted to yell, _I’VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE WERE 14_  
                But he left it at, “goodnight, Cas. See you in the morning.”  
                Again, as Dean was about to walk out, Cas grabbed his hand, slurring something about how he wanted Dean to lay with him just until he fell asleep. Dean took one look at his best friend, intoxicated and sleepy, and he was a goner. Who could say no to those bright blue eyes? He lay down next to Castiel who immediately snuggled as close as he could to Dean. His fingers raked through the smaller boy’s black hair and he sighed. Castiel’s breathing soon slowed and soft snores filled the room. Cas was almost fully on top of Dean and there was no way Dean was shimmying his way out of the tiny boy’s warm embrace, so he simply just wrapped his arms around him, holding Castiel tighter and soon drift off to sleep himself.  
                Morning came too soon for Dean’s liking and he woke up to an empty bed and no sign of Castiel. Sighing, he made his way downstairs where someone was making breakfast. It was simple to see who it was, though. No one in the Winchester family is as slender as Castiel. Dean coughed, grasping the attention of Castiel who blushed when he looked at Dean.  
                “I made you breakfast.” He shyly smiled at the taller boy.  
                “Thank you,” Dean returned the gesture, “where is everyone?”  
                “Your dad went to work and your mom went to run some errands with Sam.”  
                Castiel held out the plate of food to Dean and Dean accepted, his calloused fingers brushing over Castiel’s soft fingers. Both boys blushed and sat down at the kitchen table, eating in silence.  
                 The silence became deafening soon and Castiel sighed, “about last night, I’m sorry for whatever I did or said or-“  
                “Aww, you don’t remember telling me how _fluffy_ my hair is or how _pretty_ my eyes are?” Dean said in a joking manner, although Castiel knew he wasn’t joking.  
                “Oh my god!” Cas exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.  
                Dean chuckled, “for the record, you have pretty eyes too.” Dean didn’t know why he was being so bold; Cas was his best friend for fuck’s sake – His _straight_ best friend.  
                Cas obviously didn’t see the seriousness in what Dean said and snorted, “shut up, asshole.”  
                “What? You don’t love me anymore?” Dean’s eyes widened after he realized what he said. He didn’t mean to tell Castiel _everything_ that Cas said to him, but too late.  
                “I said I loved you?”   
                Dean nodded – Neither boy was hungry anymore.  
                “Is it true?” Dean asked, his green eyes with a hint of hopefulness.  
                Castiel got up and bolted towards the front door, Dean running after him.  
                Cas hurried out the door, yelling over his shoulder because he knew Dean was following him, “Fuck, man, I’m so sorry. Thank you for letting me stay here and thank you for letting me borrow your clothes and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me eve-“  
                Dean caught up to Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around before grabbing his chin, tilting his head upwards and kissing him in the Spring morning air.  
                “I love you too, angel.” Dean rested his forehead on Cas’s, smiling at the blue eyed boy who stared up at him.  
                Dean nor Cas realized that Mary’s car had pulled into the driveway and both Sam and his mother saw everything that went on between the two boys.  
                Mary giggled, whispering to herself about how she always _knew_ they would end up together and Sam made a sour face, yelling at the boys to get a room as he stepped out of the car and walked inside.


End file.
